Car Sex at M Jaggers Gas Station
by merrysmutmas
Summary: A 'How it should have ended' featuring the little trip that Leslie took Ben on in "The End of The World" (season 4 ep 6). Ben and Leslie drive to 'M Jaggers' Gas station. Chemistry & Smut ensues. SMUT AND FLUFF. This is my first Parks and Rec fic so please be kind. DISCLAIMER- I do not own Parks and Rec or the characters.


They drove in silence. Ben rested his chin on his hand and looked out of the window as the lights of Pawnee passed him by.

Leslie gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. Trying to keep her head still, her eyes scanned the road, looking for anything that she could show Ben that would be classified as "cool". Pulling into an old gas station she put the car into park and turned to Ben, the engine still running. Ben stifled a yawn. They had been driving through the same streets for over an hour. It was getting late.

"Where are we?" He said peering out of the window.

"Welcome," Leslie said with a wide gesture of her arm "-to the service station owned by M Jagger."

Ben turned to her, confusion passed over his face.

"Mick Jagger?"

Leslie nodded, eyes darting out of the window. She turned the lights onto beam and more of the abandoned station lit up.

Ben unclipped his seatbelt and put his hands on the dash board. He peered again out of the window and tried to see more of the derelict building. Leslie tried not to stare at those hands, tried to not remember how soft they felt against her face when they kissed. Leslie gave her head a little shake to bring herself back to the car.

"Mick Jagger owned this?" he asked incredulously turning to look at Leslie. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she cleared her throat.

"Well when doing my research for my book I discovered this was owned by an M Jagger and I thought to myself 'Well who else could it be?'" Ben raised his eyebrows. Got she loved it when he did that.

"Leslie-" Ben began, sighing.

Leslie turned to face the windshield.

"There's a park round the corner with a rock that looks like a turtle." She nodded enthusiastically. "They call it turtle Rock Park." Leslie put one hand on the gear stick and the other flicked the lights back to normal.

"I'll show you. It's a real treat. Put your seatbelt on." Leslie moved her foot to the brake and felt a warm hand over hers on the gear stick. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart began to race. He was touching her. Ben Wyatt. Cute Bum Ben Wyatt. Used-to-date-but-can't-now-Ben Wyatt. He was touching her, and she didn't want him to stop.

Leslie took a deep breath and used her other hand to turn off the car and the headlights. Slowly she twisted in her seat until she was face to face with Ben. Her breathing was heavy and she could see that he too was affected by being in this close proximity. Last time they were alone in a car together she had to play Banjo music to prevent herself from jumping him. His eyes darted from hers down to her lips and back up again to hold her gaze.

Leslie looked down at her hand, uncomfortable now that she was twisted in her seat but she didn't want to move in case Ben also moved. Ben's thumb gently stroked across her fingers and he lightly gripped her hand lifting it form the gear stick. Their fingers intertwined and Ben guided their clasped hands to his face. He used his hand to brush the back of hers across his face.

His eyes searched hers and Leslie began to breathe deeply. The air was so heavy in the enclosed car and she hadn't touched Ben in weeks. She loved the feeling of his stubble scratch across the skin on her hand and allowed Ben to move her hand to his mouth, where he gently pressed his lips to her fingers. Leslie sighed and used her own fingers to stroke his cheek. Reaching down, she unclipped her seatbelt and picked up his other hand from where it sat on his thigh, bringing it to her cheek. She cupped his hand around her cheek and nuzzled into the soft skin. She moved his hand to her lips and kissed his fingers. Ben now had her other hand on his thigh and was stroking her fingers with his. Leslie moved one of Ben's fingers towards her mouth and watched his eyes widen and his lips part as hers did. She guided one of his fingers into her mouth slowly just up to the first knuckle, not breaking eye contact. Ben's chest began to rise and fall as Leslie suckled slowly on his finger. She had never done anything like this before and it felt so intimate. He tasted so salty, she could feel the soft skin and watching his reaction began to turn her on. She could feel her pulse drop and start pounding between her legs.

She felt Ben push his hand a little and she sucked his index finger into her mouth to the second knuckle. She heard Ben breath in sharply. Her eyes dropped and she could see that his pants were beginning to strain in the crotch. He squeezed her hand and his eyes shone. Ben saw something pass across Leslie's features, a brief fleeting thought but it made Leslie pull his hand out of her mouth and look away.

"I'm sorry I butted in with you and Shauna Malwae-Twit. I know we're not together and I guess, I dunno, I just…" Leslie trailed off.

Leslie felt Bens hand leave hers and grasp her chin gently to point her face towards him.

"Are you jealous?" He asked gently stroking her face. Leslie was not generally the type of person who had nothing to say, but right now she was silent. Gradually Leslie met Ben's eyes and bit her lip, slowly she nodded.

Ben smiled and Leslie managed to smile back at him.

"Come here." He whispered as he pulled Leslie towards him. Their lips met, gently at first and then Leslie parted her lips and groaned as she felt Ben's tongue gently touch hers.

Leslie lifted her hand to run her fingers through Ben's hair. That soft thick hair that filled her hands as she raked her nails across his scalp. Her other hand stayed on his thigh and squeezed gently. Ben tried to pull Leslie closer towards him, one hand on her face and one in her hair. Ben pulled on her hair gently and Leslie tilted her head back, closing her eyes. She felt Ben's hot mouth against her neck as he licked and then sucked on her pulse point. Leslie wondered what his mouth would feel like between her legs. She moaned and Ben sucked harder.

"Wait-" Leslie stuttered out. They broke apart and Ben's eyes filled with concern. Leslie opened the door and left the car. Ben could see her in the illumination of the street light as she walked around the front of the car to his side. As she walked she unzipped her puffer vest and pulled if off. Ben wondered if she was going to hit him. He hoped not, but that was a plausible scenario. Leslie opened the door and pulled at a lever by his thigh causing Ben to rapidly recline till he was laid back in the seat. Lifting his head up he watched as Leslie tossed her vest onto the driver's seat, then stepped up into the car and swung her leg over his. She pulled herself into a kneeling position over him and slammed the door shut behind her.

Leslie's fingers went to the bottom of her sweater and crossing her arms, she pulled it swiftly over her head. Ben's mouth dropped open at the sight of Leslies creamy breasts encased in the tight lace bra. This night was going _much_ better than he could have planned.

"Kiss me like that again" Leslie ordered, her eyes full of lust. Ben needed no further invitation and pulled Leslie towards him. Their lips met this time with such passion, Ben's hands went to Leslie's stomach and he trailed his fingers over her, running up her arms and down her back. Leslie shivered and pushed closer into Ben, running her hands through his hair. Leslie gently pushed down with her hips and felt Ben push back, his hardness grinding against her most intimate spot. They moaned into each other's mouths and Ben ran his fingers over her lacy bra. He could see her nipples pushing against the fabric and ran the backs of his fingers over them. Leslie pushed into his hands and leant forwards, allowing him access to her bra clasp. Ben's hands travelled around her back, dancing across her skin. Ben kissed up Leslie's neck as he ran his fingertips up her back and swiftly unclipped her bra with one hand. Leslie looked visibly surprised.

Ben shrugged.

"I used to practise on my mums bras all the time."

Leslie froze.

"Not while she was wearing them I mean-"

"Shush" Leslie said putting her fingers to Ben's lips. "Don't ever say that again when we're making out."

Ben smiled and kissed her finger tips. Leslie pushed down with her hips again and watched as Ben closed his eyes as he pushed back against her. Leslie moaned again and Ben opened his eyes and ran his fingers up Leslie's arms, pulling the bra straps down. His mouth dropped open again as he took in the sight of her naked breasts. Their make out sessions had never got this far before and while he had felt her up plenty of times, he had never seen this sight. Her creamy breasts were covered in small freckles and she had the most perfect pink nipples he had ever seen. Already they stood to attention and his hands raised up to cup the underside of her breasts, as he ran his thumbs over her those pert nipples. Leslie tipped her head back, pushing into his hands more and moaned as Ben's skilled fingers caused a flush of heat between her legs. Ben rubbed his thumbs over her nipples _so_ _gently_ before rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Sitting up slightly he kissed Leslie's exposed neck and suckled on her jugular vein before he made his way down her to breasts.

Leslie had never been touched like this. All her other boyfriends had just gone straight into groping her soft flesh, often too hard, and then they fumbled their way straight into her pants. Ben was different. He was making sure that she felt pleasure in every way possible before moving on. No one had ever paid much attention to her nipples and-

"Oh!" Leslie exclaimed, her hands flying to caress Ben's head as he suckled on one of her nipples gently. Leslie began to push down onto Ben's crotch, relishing in the friction it was giving her. Ben had one hand on her lower back and one on her other breast as he gently tweaked her nipple in his fingers. Leslie rolled her hips over him and grinded down gently on Ben's growing hardness.

His tongue was on her breast as she panted, circling her nipple before he flicked his tongue across it, causing her to jump slightly. Kissing across her chest he took her other nipple in this mouth and sucked again, this time harder. Leslie moaned loudly and pulled at Ben's hair gently.

"Ben-" Leslie gasped. Ben released her nipple and looked at her, his shining eyes met her lust clouded ones. He didn't stop touching her though, feathery touches across her breasts and her lower back. She was so turned on and Leslie didn't think she had ever been this aroused before. Lowering her lips to his ear, she took his hand in hers. She guided it down her chest to stop at the button on her jeans. His thumb was so close to where she needed it to be.

"Touch me Ben, please." Ben skirted his thumb low down and briefly touched just above where Leslie wanted him to touch. He groaned and pulled the lever on the chair causing it to recline all the way, exposing the back seat completely. Leslie fell forward, dangling her breasts in his face. Ben wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her down, pushing his face into her breasts and squeezing them gently.

"Clumph ober" He mumbled.

"What?" Leslie panted. She really hoped he wasn't dirty talking in Klingon. Ben was nerdy like that,

Ben removed his face from those sweet smelling mounds and planted wet kisses up her neck till he reached her ear. Taking the lobe into his mouth he sucked gently on it.

"Climb over" He whispered into her ear. His voice was husky and Leslie could _hear_ how turned on he was. Leslie nodded and shuffled up Ben's body till she was sitting over his stomach. Placing one foot on the floor behind the seat she transferred her weight and tried as gracefully as possible to swing herself into the back seat. The cars suspension bounced as she landed behind the driver's seat. Ben twisted his head and grinned at her, raising the passenger seat to its normal position. Opening his door and climbing out of the car, Leslie did a quick little happy dance. She couldn't wait to tell Ann that Ben and her had made out in her car. Grinning she ran her hand through her hair. She hadn't had car sex since she was in college, and she felt liberated at the thought of doing it in a place where anyone could drive past and see them. She heard the passenger door shut. Quickly she kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her jeans. It would be quicker for her to do it this way.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this with Ben. Ben! Cute butt Ben. She could see through the windows that he was loosening his tie with one hand and reaching for the door handle with the other. Leslie pushed her pants from her ankles, letting them fall on the floor. Sitting up a little straighter, Leslie was grateful she had been given a car by the department with such a spacious backseat. The door opened and she met Ben's eyes with a flirty smile.

"Hi again" She said breathlessly, spreading her legs a little to emphasise that she no longer had pants on. Ben's eyes widened and his gaze turned hungry, he growled and launched himself into the car, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Hi beautiful." He whispered into her ear as her hands went around his neck to run through his hair.

Their lips met again and Leslie did not hesitate to part her lips and meet his tongue with hers. He tasted a little like Beer and Salt, and Ben. Her Ben. His tongue was soft and flicked at hers gently, nothing like the slobbery make out sessions she had become accustomed to during her college years.

Reaching up she pulled off Ben's tie, fully aware that she was almost naked and he was fully clothed. Tossing the tie onto the seat her fingers went to his shirt buttons, her fingers working frantically.

Ben was in heaven, he had the most beautiful women underneath him, practically naked and she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He could tell from the damp patch between her legs that was making her black underwear seem even darker. He hoped he wasn't going too fast for Leslie, but the way she was kissing him and rubbing her crotch against him put all of his worries to rest. His buttons fully open, Leslie trailed her hands up his stomach, running her fingers through the soft hair that led to his hard member, which was pulsing with desire. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last, especially when she tweaked his nipples, pulling and twisting as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and moaned. He had always been sensitive with his nipples, and most girls thought that it was weird. Leslie seemed to know just how to touch him, running her hands around his sides before she gently raked her nails down his back.

Ben twitched, and groaned. His hand went to his belt buckle and he undid it, pulling it through the loops before it landed on the floor with Leslie's jeans. Her hands went from grabbing his butt to the front of his pants. She took over from his hand and pulled his zipper down, pushing his pants from his hips. Ben stepped out of them and pulled his arms out from the sleeves on his open shirt.

When they were only in their underwear, Leslie pulled Ben flush against her, feeling his chest hair tickle her nipples. She wrapped one leg around Ben's hip and Ben groaned as his straining erection rubbed against the warm wet spot between her legs.

They kissed again, open mouthed, practically desperate, as if they couldn't get enough. Ben trailed one of his hands down towards Leslie's stomach, pausing to gently twist and pull at her nipples.

Leslie let out a mewling sound and bucked her hips towards Ben. She was getting impatient, Ben could tell and he wanted to let her reach her fulfilment.

His hand had reached her underwear and he let his fingers wander down her thigh, pulling the panties with him as he went. She lifted her ass and let him pull them off. Ben's fingers came back up her thigh and he was almost there. Almost at the place that Leslie just _had_ to be touched- if he didn't she thought she might explode. His hand wrapped around the inside of her thigh and travelled upward, his thumb brushing back and forth across her soft skin and he went. Ben kissed Leslie, running his tongue just inside her upper lip. Leslie moaned into his mouth and bit down gently on Ben's bottom lip. Ben trailed a line of kisses across her jaw and down her neck, stopping to suck gently on her pulse point before he moved further down her body. He sucked each nipple, flicking his tongue across the soft skin.

Leslie fumbled her hand down her side and found the little tag she was look. Pulling on it, Leslie fell backwards until she was lying horizontally on the laid down seats, her hair fanned out behind her head like a halo. Leslie decided this was a much better use for this function in her car than moving furniture. More comfortable now, Leslie watched as Ben trailed further down her body. She gasped when she realised where his mouth was going. Leslie had never really enjoyed when guys were down there. They were so rough and it was as if they had never heard of a clitoris before. But Ben was different, she was so turned on already, she would let him do anything to her right now.

Ben had reached his destination and gulped at the sight before him. He was nestled between Leslie's soft thighs and sight made him even harder that he thought possible. Leslie had neatly trimmed dark blonde curls that at that moment, were damp with lust. Ben sighed as he used his thumbs to part her lips and expose her wet centre. Leslie gasped as the rush of air hit her swollen clit and she pushed into Bens fingers, aching to be touched. Ben inhaled and took in the musky smell of her arousal. Sticking out his tongue as far as he could, he made it flat and ran it from the leather seat, over her wetness until he made contact with her clit. Leslie moaned and her hands found Bens hair, pulling him back into her again. Ben obliged and opened his mouth wide, covering as much of her as he could. He lapped with his tongue and Leslie moaned, squirming underneath him.

Ben pushed her thighs further apart and stuck his tongue out. He began to circle her clit, or was it spirals? Leslie couldn't tell, the feelings were so intense and while she usually had trouble coming during sex, she knew Ben was going to make her-

"Uhhhhhhh" Leslie cried out as Ben slowly inserted one finger into her soaked centre. His tongue continued to work her clit and Ben was doing something with his finger…twisting, no, curling it as he pushed into her. It was hitting that spot that only she could find and she tossed her head from side to side as Ben buried his face further into her and began to work her clit faster. Leslie felt Ben pull his finger out and opened her eyes to look at him- Christ, he had that finger in his mouth and was wetting his middle finger too. He lowered his head, keeping eye contact and covered her mound with his mouth.

Leslie had never seen anything so hot.

Ben trailed his hand over her thigh and under his face to insert two fingers into her wetness. Leslie gripped his head, her eyes rolling back as Ben lapped at her clit. He was curling his fingers again and she could feel a white hot heat starting to wash over her body. Abruptly Ben stopped and moved up her body. Leslie trailed her hands down, and moved to cup his cute butt. She didn't reach any underpants and instead cupped his bare ass. She didn't know when he had taken off his jockeys and frankly she didn't care. Squeezing his ass gently she felt him hard against her leg. She let one of her hands pass between them and gently took him in her hand.

Ben grunted, the feeling of her soft fingers around him made him want to burst but he took a few deep breaths to fend off his release.

She was squeezing and pulling, angling him closer and closer to her hot centre.

"Le..Leslie-" Ben stammered out.

"I'm on the pill." She whispered kissing across his jaw, her hand bumped against her own wetness and she released Bens straining cock. Her hands travelled around his sides and she gripped his ass, guiding him towards her.

"Spread your legs" Ben growled and Leslie moaned, bringing her knees up towards her chest and letting them fall to her sides, opening herself completely to Ben.

She felt the tip of him touch her clit and using his hand, he guided himself lower and gently into her opening.

He pushed in, gently at first in case she wasn't ready but her wetness allowed him to slide in easily. Ben leant down and kissed Leslie, their bodies pressing together. Ben tilted his back hips and withdrew from her slightly. Pushing back into her he hadn't realised that Leslie had tipped her hips up and he slipped even further into her. She was so tight and so wet, like warm silk covering him. He was in her up to his hilt and Ben rolled his hips, Leslie gripped his ass and moaned, tossing her head from side to side. He was so close, but he knew what she wanted, and she deserved to get it. Pulling out and taking a deep breath, he plunged back in, hitting that spot that make her moan loudly. Ben began to pick up a steady rhythm, getting lost in the movement, the feeling, and the sound of Leslies cries as she moaned louder and louder. The car was rocking now, anyone driving past could see the fogged up windows and would now exactly what was going on in the government branded car.

Leslie was so close, she had always fantasied about being fucked like this and the feelings of fullness were incredible. With one hand she held onto Ben's ass and helped him maintain the rhythm and the other raked down his back, nails scratching at his skin. Ben groaned and began to grunt as he thrust into her faster and harder, he could feel his orgasm building in his spine and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Transferring his weight onto one arm he brought his hand between their bodies and found her clit with his thumb. He rubbed her with the same rhythm as he pounded into her. Leslie's mouth hung open in a silent scream as her nails raked down his back and her head rolled on the seat in pleasure. Ben knew she was close, her legs were beginning to shake and Ben dropped his head to take Leslies nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard on the little nub and rubbed small quick circles onto her clit, still pounding into her with a relentless rhythm.

Releasing her nipple Ben gasped out-

"Come for me Leslie" he panted and took her other nipple between his teeth.

Leslie wasn't sure if it was the dirty talk or the sensation of Ben gently biting down on her nipple but the white hot heat returned and she felt it wash over her as her slick walls began to contract and pulse around Ben. Sensations shot from her nipple to her clit and she moaned loudly as her orgasm went on and on.

Ben felt Leslie come, HARD. He pushed all the way into her and groaned as her quivering walls gripped him and fluttered over him as she came. Ben came so hard he thought his spine was going to come out with his release and he collapsed over Leslie, burying his face into the crook of her neck and kissing her gently. Leslie wrapped her legs around Ben's lower back and pulled him in closer, nuzzling her face into his hair.

Leslie's walls were still gently pulsing around Ben and he felt a swelling pride knowing he caused her so much pleasure.

Pushing up Ben met Leslie's eyes. She looked so sexy, a flush covering her usually creamy chest and neck. Ben knew girls could fake a lot of things, but never the flush. Leslie grinned that sexy smile of hers and pulled his head own to kiss her.

Ben gently kissed Leslies lips, soft closed-mouth kisses, every-so-often capturing one of her lips in his.

Leslie sighed and stroked her hand across his face.

"I have _never_ come that hard." She whispered blushing, a little embarrassed.

Ben nuzzled his nose into hers and they kissed again.

"Me either." Ben whispered back. "Thank you." He said as he smiled and placed a small kiss on the tip of Leslie's nose.

Leslie giggled and brought her legs back down. Ben reached for Leslies undies and hooked her feet into the holes, pulling them up her legs. They were still a little damp and Ben smiled and kissed her thigh as she pulled them up to rest of her hips. Ben reached to the front seat and passed Leslie her bra. He hadn't noticed in all the passion that it was a matching set, mainly made of black lace. He wondered if she had a red set. Ben loved when Leslie wore red. They dressed shyly, passing their clothes to each other and smiling when their eyes met or hands touched.

Once fully clothed, Ben opened the door and held it open for Leslie to climb out after him.

Leslie took Bens hand as he helped her out of the car- he was such a gentleman like that. Closing the door Ben pushed Leslie against it and took her face in his hands, kissing her gently. Leslie's hands wrapped around his arms and they kissed slowly, relishing in every touch. They broke apart and Ben touched his forehead to Leslie's.

"I'd like to do that again sometime." Ben breathed. Leslie nodded slowly.

"Yes please." She responded, smiling up at Ben. Leslie looked fairly worn out and thoroughly fucked. Her hair was still in its trademark curls, but barely. Ben smoothed it down and opened the passenger door.

He helped Leslie climb in and she turned to look at him, smiling.

"What?" Ben asked, smiling back at the beautiful blonde.

Leslie wondered if it was too soon to tell him she loved him.

"Thank you." she said with a smile. Ben grinned back at her and closed the door, moving around the front of the car to the driver's seat.

Leslie buckled her seatbelt and decided she would wait. She didn't want to scare him off.

Ben's mind was racing as he moved around to the driver's side. He wished he had the courage to tell Leslie he was in love with her. He thought it was probably too soon.

As he opened the door he was met with a smile full of warmth. Ben climbed into the car and buckled his seatbelt.

Leaning towards Leslie he kissed her gently. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

Oh yes, Ben thought, he was definitely in love with her.


End file.
